


The Jedi and The Engineer

by MaliciaStarling



Series: How We Fell in Love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling
Summary: Snippets from their first meeting to them falling in love.  Even though its in a series you don't have to read the other fics I'm making making it a stand-alone work and copying the parts from the other fics that are relavant here.
Relationships: Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: How We Fell in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589050
Kudos: 2





	1. A Rocky Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really upset that we didn’t get scenes with Rey and Rose because they were cut so I’m just going to pretend that the scenes were very gay lol. Also this is going to be a series of snippets between the two of them can be read independently from the series its placed in.
> 
> Written for swfhpoc & Fansofcolor Star Wars PoC positivity project and for Femslash February

The first time Rose had seen Rey was when Rey was fixing the Falcon with Chewie. Leia had sent her over saying, “Rey won’t want your help but you have to help her because Chewie is grieving and he won’t be able to focus on the Falcon right now. In fact you can tell Chewie that he should come talk to me.”  
Rose had found Rey and Chewie working on the landing gear and relayed General Leia’s message. Chewie dropped everything and went to Leia. Rey asked Rose what she was doing picking up where Chewie had been working on the Falcon.

  
“What do you think you’re doing? He’s going to come back.” Rey said exasperated.

  
“General Leia said to help you while Chewie was with her. You two need to go soon preferably tomorrow but Chewie needs some time to grieve with Leia.” Rose said gently.

  
Rey said nothing at first but she supposed that was coming directly from Leia herself. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”  
“I actually studied the specs on the Millennium Falcon when I was first recruited. And ever since Han came back with it I’ve been reviewing the specs again. I know you spent time with him before you died but I promise I know this ship.”

  
Rey was surprised at this but a bit excited that there were specs to study off the ship that were from before she was tampered with by Unkar. The ship automatically updated it’s specs with every new addition and modification so she had been relying on Chewie’s memory of what belonged where.

  
“Can I maybe see the specs? The ones on the ship are worthless I can’t go off those I was mostly following Chewie’s lead.” Rey asked.

  
“Sure they’re on my datapad. Here.” Rose handed Rey the datapad and got back to work on the controls of the landing gear.

  
“This is interesting it says the landing gear was replaced completely before Han lost it.” Rey said pointing at the info on the specs.

  
“Yeah so really I think the problems are just dust from the desert storms getting into the landing gear but I should compare it with the ship’s specs just to make sure.”

  
“Here’s the new specs,” Rey said handing Rose her datapad. They both read quietly for a few minutes.

  
“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier I’m just so out of it. I’m worried about Finn, he doesn’t look so great.”

  
“Don’t worry too much about Finn Rey, the General used her powers of healing on him as soon as finished the skin graft. He’ll be in the coma for about a week so she can continue working on him but he’s going to pull through.”

  
“Leia didn’t tell me that.” Rey said quietly.

  
“It drains her and she can’t heal him completely in one go I bet she just didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

  
Rey nodded and smiled at Rose. “Thank you for telling me. After BB-8 Finn is my first human friend.”

  
“I understand what it’s like to be attached to someone you just met. So many of the people here at the base are my friends just after meeting them. But don’t worry Leia will make sure to take care of him. Listen you can always come talk to me whenever.” Rose beamed.


	2. A Conflict of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens directly after The Last Jedi. Rey is a bit jealous of Rose and Finn. You can skip this one if you don't want to read about jealousy.

Rey was trying to concentrate on healing Rose like Leia had showed her but she couldn’t separate the fact that her friend had a concussion saving Finn. 

Part of her was a little jealous of the kiss they’d shared. She’d never kissed anyone before and now her two friends had kissed and she felt a bit left out. But if Finn liked Rose over Rey she'd understand, Rose was very pretty. Rey knew it was rude to be jealous of Rose given that Rose had lost her sister just days before and now she was in a coma. 

She was getting distracted by all these feelings she was having. She felt like a mess of emotions. Jealousy at not being the first one to kiss Finn while he was awake. Guilt that she felt jealous. Relief that she could sense that Finn was just as confused about the kiss as Rey was. Confusion because before hearing about the kiss from someone else she’d assumed she would get to kiss Finn first. Then there was all those feelings tied up with Kylo Ren. She hated that he’d chosen to remain with the First order and sadness for Leia that Kylo had taken yet another step towards becoming a monster.

Slowly but surely she focused on Rose’s concussed mind. Removing all the emotion from the equation and focusing completely on the bright warm feeling it was like when they first met and Rose had helped her fix the Falcon.

Rey thought about how tragic it would be if she had to watch Rose struggle for months trying to recuperate from the concussion. She was without a doubt a good person and deserved to be healed if Rey could manage it. So she focused on the bright yellow warm feeling of friendship and the concern for Rose’s astounding brain. She knew from Leia that Rose was an engineer who had many responsibilities on the new base that they’d settled at. She would be called upon to deal with the majority of the engineering duties since all the other engineers had died.

As Rey was trying to transfer her power into Rose to finish healing her Finn tapped Rey. “Stop I think she’s ok now.”

Rey opened her eyes and realized that Rose was awake. She used the force to see if Rose had any pain left and she didn’t. A medic rushed over at Finn’s beckoning and ran a scan of her brain.

“Its gone the concussion its completely gone!” she exclaimed. “Come see if you can heal some others like Finn I know you must have a concussion too even if it didn’t knock you out.”

Rose stopped Rey before she left.

“Thank you Rey, how can I ever repay you?”

“Just help me fix the falcon when you’re done with the base.”

“Done.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had far too many blushing incidents around Rey. She spent half of her time with Rey fixing the Falcon turned away from the taller girl trying to hide her blushing face. It wasn’t Rey’s fault that she was touchy feely with Rose, no that was Poe’s fault he’d taken both of the orphans under his wing and gotten them used to lots of touching. And while Finn seemed more reserved than Rey he also had years of conditioning to counteract. 

Rey was constantly treating Rose like a best friend. Going to her on advice about everything girl related. Should she cut her hair? Should she wear makeup like Rose? Would Rose putting makeup on her?

Rose noticed that she didn’t actually change much though and chalked it up to lack of confidence in being too girly. Still it reminded Rose of Paige and their mom and she told Rey this once. 

“Thanks for doing girly stuff with me, I know its not really your thing but its nice to have someone to do this with again.”

Rey smiled, “its not that I don’t like it I do want to change but sometimes I worry that if Leia sees me paying too much attention on how I look she’ll think I’m not focusing on the training as much.”

“That’s true I guess but you know Leia herself is very girly, always doing her hair differently and putting makeup on.” Rose pointed out.

“Hmm, that’s true. I guess I’m just scared people will look at me differently, not as a Jedi in training but as girl that’s more concerned with her looks.” Rey thought out loud.

“I highly doubt that Rey, again look at General Leia.”

Rey started laughing, “You’re totally right and I think the next time we get some donations again I’m going to change my look and I’ll need you to help me.”


	4. Eager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the relevant bits of New Years Eve lol.

Rose was hopelessly crushing on Rey, Poe, and Finn. She knew it but so far the easiest one to relate to was Rey because she was always around the base training with General Leia.

New Years was coming up and she had a plan to kiss at least one of them and make it be Rey. She felt closer to the Jedi-in-training for some reason. Maybe it was all their hours eating together, teaching Rey about engineering or fixing the Falcon. She was looking forward to the day she could make up Rey again. 

[The following is taken from New Years Eve]

**Rey**

Rey was staring at Rose’s red lips as the shorter girl drank the fruity alcoholic drink. Rey had already served herself the same drink but she hesitated to drink it lest her lips get red too she was a bit worried it would make her feel self-conscious.

“Are you going to drink that?” Rose asked Rey breaking her thoughts about wanting to kiss the shorter girl. “It’s really good its my third today.”

“Oh yeah ok I’m just not that familiar with alcohol. What if I get sick tomorrow? Or I can’t train?” Rey worried just now coming up with legitimate reasons why she shouldn't indulge.

“Well I don’t know about Jedi training but General Leia is drinking too.” Rose motioned up to the General who was deep in conversation with Poe but both had a drink in their hands.

“Well if she’s drinking too I guess it’ll be fine.” Rey said and finally took a sip. At first it was fruity but then it burned her throat making her cough.

“Maybe it’s too strong for you we can add more juice.” Rose said concerned with Rey’s reddened face reaching over for the juice to make Rey's drink more tolerable.

“No! It’s fine it just took me by surprise it’s really strong.” Rey said accepting the added juice in her drink and taking the water Rose pressed into her other hand.

“For hydration make sure to drink one water for every two alcoholic drinks." Rey nodded and drank some water. "So how’s training going?” Rose asked her.

"Difficult I can’t seem to master my emotions.” Rey said taking another sip. “Master Leia says I’m strong but that I rely too much on emotion to achieve my objectives.”

“Hmm.” Rose said thinking about it.

“I wish…” Rey’s voice trailed off and she caught sight of General Leia retiring for the night. Poe was walking her to the rooms but he’d be back. She remembered the General this morning say that Rey had to enjoy herself tonight. That celebrations were few and far between that they had to make the most of them. Rey took another drink of the strong concoction it still burned going down but this time it was more pleasurable.

“What do you wish?” Asked Rose softly.

“Oh just you know, that I was used to parties. I’d been to a few festivals on Jakku but they always required credits and I never had enough to stay very long plus I lived so far that it wasn’t worth the trip later on.”

“My sister Paige used to say about New Year’s Eve parties that as long as you could remember the good kisses in the morning it was a good party. And if the kisses are terrible just drink some more so you won’t remember them in the morning.” Rose said laughing but wiping tears away from her eyes.

“I’m sorry Rose.”

“It’s ok, she would have loved to see so many people joining us after Crait. Even though we need more people to win she would have been proud to see so many here tonight.”

Rey had the sudden urge to kiss Rose’s tears away. Tucking away the water in her pocket she gently, with her freed hand squeezed Rose’s hand.  
“Thanks Rey.” Rose squeezed back and held her hand for a bit.

11:55 **Rose**

Rey and Rose were deep into their fourth cups now. The good thing was that this round was not as strong as the first three.

She checked the clock and saw there was only five minutes left. Rey and Rose had been talking about fixing ships for the past fifty-five minutes and now they seemed to have exhausted that topic Rey’s lips were becoming like a finish line at the end of a race. Rose knew she’d get there but she wondered if she was up for it. Plus she wondered if Rey would even remember tomorrow.

She wondered if she even wanted kiss Finn anymore. Then thought about it. Yes she did want to kiss Finn again but wished it didn’t mean they couldn’t be with other people. And for the first time she could imagine herself in bed with more than one person at a time. The idea of which had scared her before but now seemed like a goal she should have had all along

Rey gasped and started giggling. Rose was about to ask her what she was giggling about when the countdown started.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, One!!! Happy New Year!!!” Everyone chanted and then yelled into the night sky.

Rey grabbed Rose’s face and met her in a crushing kiss. Rose was reeling from the kiss but still managed to kiss back. They both tasted of fruity alcohol and could barely stand up straight from laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Rose asked worried about the answer.

“I read your thoughts I want to be with Finn and Poe too. I think we should tell them.” Rey said breathlessly. Rey kissed Rose again.

“What about Poe? I thought they were together?” Rose said after the kiss.

“Well if they are together we can ask them to join us. You taste delicious.” Rey said as she went in for another kiss.

“Join you for what?” Poe asked as he and Finn walked up fingers entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update this work by Friday the 7th.


End file.
